


Be My God

by Nikello



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Tsunderes, Worship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikello/pseuds/Nikello
Summary: Mello is trying to become his own God through Satanism, until he meets Light Yagami, who is trying to become God through mass murder. Light decides to "tame" Mello and make him worship him - in bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iconoclast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/gifts).

> To iconoclast - I don't expect you to like the fic or anything but I'm gifting the first chapter to you just for the second tag, it's so you!

Mello was up early as usual to begin his Satanic rituals. But also as usual, he was too lazy to bother. So he got himself ready for the day ahead instead. It took time to look as good as he always did. Perfect blonde hair, ice cold blue eyes, button nose and a long, lean body that was always fully clad in black leather. He had a better figure than most women, despite his addiction to chocolate. That was due to his sex addiction. His body wasn't the only long thing he had either...

He winked at himself in the mirror. "Yeah, I'd totally fuck me." He said aloud. 

He only wished that he could fuck himself. He truly worshipped himself and just wanted to fuck someone who was hot as himself. Mello had been Catholic but got pissed off at having to worship someone more than he worshipped himself. He'd often been called a Satanist, which pissed him off too until he researched it and found out it was about becoming one's own God. Mello was 100% down for indulgence and self worship. The problem was the rituals required, he was too lazy. Not Matt level of lazy, but he just couldn't be bothered. Praying had been easier, he was used to being on his knees a lot anyhow. He smirked in the mirror, added his usual red rosary beads to his outfit and was ready to go. He wasn't going into the mafia place until this afternoon as he had a meeting with Light Yagami this morning. Light was in LA at the moment on business.

Mello thought about the time he'd almost had to kill Matt, during his walk to meet Light. He'd been complaining yet again about how there was no one as hot as him to fuck. Matt had suggested he fuck Near, since Near was better than him. The redhead was lucky to still be alive after that one. Mello felt rage and held onto his rosary to calm himself down. He wore it because it looked good and also as a 'fuck you' to God, since it was blasphemous to wear it as jewellery.

He arrived at the building where the Japanese task force were holding a meeting, and where Mello had an appointment with Light Yagami, alone.

The two were immediately hostile with one another. Light began by scolding Mello for eating chocolate during their meeting. Mello was shocked into silence for a full twenty seconds, which was a record for him. The audacity of this man!

"I'll eat whatever the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I want and wherever the fuck I want!"

"Oh really?" Light raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Mello glared at him. He was 99% sure that Yagami was Kira, and the 1% was only because Light was hot and he kind of wanted to fuck him. Ok, he really wanted to fuck him but he vowed not to go anywhere near the dick of evil. Mello was known for breaking vows though...

"Fuck off, Light," He snapped.

"You can call me L."

"No, I fucking can't! I grew up with L, I know you're not him, you piece of shit. You'll never be as hot - uh, I mean as intelligent as him, so stop with this shit!" Mello raged. 

"Fine," Light held his hands up in apology. "I didn't know you were Catholic." He nodded at Mello's rosary, trying to change the subject.

"I'm not anymore. I'm my own God now," Mello said proudly.

Light laughed in his face. "That's so pathetic. Your ego is embarrassing."

"Oh says you, KIRA!" 

Mello stood up and got right in Light's face.

"I'm not Kira," Light protested.

"I know exactly who you are. Kira deserves the death penalty and I'm going to make sure you get it."

"You're going to make sure I get it, huh?"

Light smirked and moved closer to Mello. He put his arms around the blonde's waist, moved his crotch forward and literally grinded on him.

"No!" Mello gasped. "You will not distract me with your - huge by the way - cock!"

Light just pulled him closer and Mello's moans betrayed his denial of his horniness for Light.

"Fuck you, Yagami!" He shouted.

"Ssssh babey. Fuck me yourself," Light ordered, then fucked Mello on the desk.

"I thought you wanted ME to fuck YOU?" Mello panted afterwards.

"I do, I just wanted to fuck you first," Light replied as he bent over the desk.

"About this God thing," Mello said after he fucked Light right back. "I'd still like a God to worship. I still hate you but I'm willing to worship you in bed. But don't get me wrong, I'm still your superior in everything else."

"Sure you are," Light laughed. Mello raised a fist to punch him, then lowered it when Light quickly stopped laughing and agreed to this new plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello is pissed at finding the annoying girl from work in his apartment. He orders her back to work where they bitch at one another until they find a pleasurable solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a self-insert because that's what I do, it's also a load of crap and not really even related to the first chapter. I don't know!

Nikki woke up and yawned as she nudged the guy beside her.

"Wake up, shithead, I'm hungry."

"Didn't you eat enough last night?" He half smirked/half groaned. "I'm not moving, just grab whatever food you want before you leave for work." 

"I'm not going into work today. So I expect you to make me breakfast."

"Why not?" 

Nikki sighed and echoed his groan. 

"Because I fucking hate Mello. I need a day off."

"Fair enough. I'd like a day off from living with him." 

Nikki half sat up and faced the sleepy guy. 

"Have you ever fucked Mello?" She asked. 

"What, no! I'm straight, for fuck's sake! Why would you even ask that?" 

"Sorry," She muttered as rested her head back on the pillow. "I just wondered." 

"Well don't wonder about things like that. Let's just get breakfast." 

They hung about in the sitting room all morning, until Mello arrived in the afternoon and stared at her in shock. 

"Why are you here?" He asked. 

"She didn't want to go to work because she hates your ugly ass." 

"No, Matt, I mean why is she here? Since when are you two...?" He trailed off, looking between them. "Oh my God. You two are fucking." 

"Nah, it's not like that," Matt replied. "It was just a blowjob." 

Mello's hung open and he dropped his stuff and left, slamming the door behind him. He came back a second later and told Nikki to get the fuck to work and carry his stuff while she was at it. 

"I'm not your fucking slave," She bitched, then did exactly what he said when he pulled his gun out and pointed it at her. (His actual gun, not his dick) 

"I can't believe you gave my room mate a blowjob," He kept saying on the walk to the mafia place. 

"Why do you care? I can do whatever I want. Or do you fancy him?" 

"No! We've never - well I kissed him once but he didn't like it. He said it was horrible," The blonde frowned at the memory. 

"Yeah, I'd say it was," Nikki agreed. 

"I - God!" Mello yelled. "You're lucky I need you as my slave today or I'd shoot your brains out right now." He stomped ahead of her. "Or fuck your brains out," She heard him mutter. 

"Oh, as if." 

They arrived at work and Mello was more bitchy and demanding than usual. They were also alone that day. He kept muttering and glaring at her. Honestly, if she'd known he'd sulk so much over her giving his friend a blowjob, she wouldn't have bothered. 

Eventually they had their break, though they watched for Kira news on tv while eating chocolate, which Mello begrudgingly shared. There was nothing useful on the news and there was a programme on after about the pop idol, Misa-Misa. Nikki grinned as she watched and sang along to the concert clips. 

"I swear you act even more gay than me sometimes," Mello commented. "How can you even like that airhead?" 

"What's not to like? She's blonde and has great goth style. She's hot as fuck." 

"I'm blonde and have great goth style," Mello replied. 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Well, yes but you're ugly and you're also a total dickhead. No one would ever like you." 

"Wow... That's harsh." 

"Whatever. Can I go home now? I can't take much more of your company." 

Nikki stood up and he jumped up too, grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. 

"No. I've had enough of your attitude, but I'm not letting you go. You do what I tell you. And that means not giving Matt blowjobs." He shoved her harder against the wall for emphasis. 

"Oww! Fine, I won't have anymore to do with him if it bothers you so much. You're pathetic, he's straight, he doesn't want you!" 

"I don't want him either!" 

"Then what's the problem?" 

He stared into her eyes for a second before shaking his head and stepping away from her. 

"Nothing, I just don't want to see you when I'm at home. I'm not into Matt, I'm fucking someone else." 

"OK, you won't see me there again."

They sat down and got back to work, but Mello seemed to be miles away, which wasn't like him. 

"Mello, are you OK?" She eventually asked. 

"Why would you care?" He shrugged slightly, then turned to face her. "I can't tell you what to do outside work. If you want to see Matt again, just see him." 

"I don't care. I mean yeah, I fancy him a bit but it doesn't bother me that much. I don't want to annoy you when you're at home, I can understand how you wouldn't like that. It's fine."

"I just don't want to see you with HIM. I'm not fucking anyone else, that's over. Light Yagami is an annoying shithead, I can't do him anymore." 

"You were fucking Kira? What the hell, Mello!" 

"Shut up. I never liked him, just the sex. I like someone else and I shouldn't."

"Why not?" 

"Because she hates me!"

"She?"

"Yes. That's why else I shouldn't like you." 

Nikki froze in shock, especially as Mello seemed close to tears. She put her arms around him. 

"Hey..."

He turned his face and kissed her. She pulled him close, kissing him back. She held his beautiful face in her hands when they pulled apart. 

"Do you still hate me?" He asked softly. 

"I never hated you, Mello," She admitted. "I fucking love you." 

He pulled her onto his lap and she moaned as his bulge rubbed against her ass. 

"No more blowjobs unless it's MY cock you're sucking," He ordered. "I want you to worship me." 

"Agreed," She panted as she slid onto her knees and undid his pants, ready to worship his cock.


End file.
